


Less Than A Pearl

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mongolia, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Khutulun Khan gives Kokachin what she wants.





	Less Than A Pearl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).



Several years after defeating Kublai in the kurultai, Kaidu dies. According to his wishes, Khutulun succeeds him. She becomes not just the first female Khan (she insists on that title rather than the feminine _Khatun_ ) but also the Great Khan. While some of the Mongols are uneasy about being led by a woman, they are united in their pleasure at having a Khan who is a true Mongol, rather than someone who copies the Chinese.

Khutulun loves being Khan, more than she expected. She’s had years to observe how to rule her people, and while she makes mistakes, she enjoys being in charge. They say she rules like her great-grandmother Töregene.

Of course, a Khan is expected to have a consort. There are no men of high enough rank for Khutulun, unless she decides to take her disgraced cousin Jingim for a husband, which will not do. It seems she is destined to never marry, but she keeps her relief to herself. She can bed whoever she wants, and if that produces heirs, so be it. Her people would prefer that over having one of her weak brothers as heir.

To her surprise, the Blue Princess is still alive and unmarried. She begs Khutulun for her freedom, looking pretty on her knees. Khutulun is unmoved – what is it to her whether a Bayaut woman is free?

She recalls when they met in Cambulac all those years ago, when Kokachin made her disapproval clear. She thought Khutulun barbaric, while Khutulun thought Kokachin pathetic and pampered, assimilated into Kublai’s Chinese court. The memory does nothing to soften her to Kokachin’s plea.

Then Kokachin says that she used to ride horses and shoot arrows, just like Khutulun. She talks about her previous life, before Kublai annihilated her tribe. Khutulun has to take pity.

“Very well,” she says. “You are free to live as you please, wherever you please. Marry, if you are so inclined.”

Kokachin’s cheeks show a hint of pink as she looks at the floor. Khutulun notices, not for the first time, that she’s attractive.

“Thank you, Great Khan.”

Khutulun never tires of hearing those words, and she grins. “Is there something else you want?”

“No, Great Khan.”

“Then leave.”

Kokachin bows and removes herself from Khutulun’s _ger_.

Khutulun expects her to flee from Karakorum at once, but she does not. Instead, she remains, and Khutulun watches from afar. She waits a whole week before approaching her about it.

“Why haven’t you left yet?” She intends the question to sound curious, but it comes out in her usual brusque tone.

The meeting is informal, and Kokachin does not address Khutulun as Great Khan. She meets Khutulun’s gaze. “I have nowhere else to go.”

Of course she doesn’t; her tribe no longer exists, and there is little for her in Cambulac. Khutulun feels stupid for having asked.

“What will you do here?”

“I don’t know,” says Kokachin. “I’ll think of something.”

“Do you have a horse?” Khutulun asks, remembering that Kokachin used to like riding.

“No.”

“Would you like one? I have many.”

Kokachin’s eyes light up, though she tries to hide it. “That would be too much,” she says.

Khutulun barks with laughter. “Don’t be so polite when I offer you a gift. What do I need with thousands more horses than I have warriors? Come. We’ll choose one.” She strides off, knowing Kokachin will follow.

Straight away, Kokachin gravitates towards a light brown mare. She strokes the horse’s nose.

Khutulun sees how comfortable she is with the horse, and how gentle. “You like this one?”

Kokachin doesn’t look away from the mare. “She looks like the horse I used to ride when I lived in the Khan’s palace in Cambulac.”

Khutulun can’t hide her surprise. “You rode in Cambulac?”

Now Kokachin looks at Khutulun, longer than is polite. “It was my only freedom.”

Nodding, Khutulun says, “Take the horse.”

Khutulun has never seen Kokachin smile, and she doesn’t now. Khutulun wishes she would.

“Thank you. Does she have a name?”

“No. Give her a name befitting a Mongol princess.”

Kokachin nods. “I will.”

* * *

A month later, Khutulun’s guards tell her that the Blue Princess requests a private audience. Tilting her head in curiosity, she orders them to let Kokachin in.

Kokachin enters the _ger_ and bows. “Great Khan,” she says, almost in a whisper.

Khutulun stands over her, pulling her to her feet. “What do you want?” she asks, staring at her.

For once, Kokachin doesn’t shy away from the stare. “I came to inform you that I’m leaving. Today.”

Khutulun raises her eyebrows. “Where will you go?”

“West. There’s someone I must find.”

 _Why west?_ Khutulun wonders. Unless… “The Latin?” she guesses.

Instead of answering the question, Kokachin says, “I travel alone.”

Khutulun crosses her arms. “You’d better be able to defend yourself. A princess travelling alone is unsafe.”

The expression on Kokachin’s face is strange and unreadable. “Thank you for all you have done for me,” she says, and kisses Khutulun on the side of her mouth. “But I’m no princess.”

With that odd declaration, Kokachin walks out of the _ger_ with her head held high and doesn’t turn back.

Reeling, Khutulun slumps on her throne. She has no idea what Kokachin means, but she has no plans to step in the way of her freedom. The only thing she wishes is that she had kissed Kokachin back.

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone ever used the letter K so many times in one short fic? I think not.
> 
> This probably isn't as shippy as you wanted, but I hope you liked it anyway! It's an interesting pairing.


End file.
